


【叨代】狩猎

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 叨代 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【叨代】狩猎

圣代其实很喜欢Doggie在演唱时的音色，不同于平时说话时软糯的少年音，小孩子在台上就像换了个人一般，压在喉间的声音低沉而性感，与此刻压在自己身上的他发出的声音如出一辙。

少年清瘦的身躯赤裸着跪在年长的哥哥两腿间，轻轻地压在尚且穿着T恤的圣代身上，双手牢牢勾住了下位者的脖子，将头埋在对方的颈窝处来回地蹭着，毫无章法地亲吻，胡乱地撕咬，留下斑斑驳驳的红印。  
【真的像只小狗一样。】圣代感觉有些无奈，下身粗暴的撞击并没有给他带来过多的快感，单调而无趣的性事让他感觉自己像极了小孩子的泄欲工具，除了偷情这件事本身带来的刺激外，圣代对眼前正在发生的一切可以说是毫无体验。  
年长者绝望地抬起手，拿手背盖住自己的双眼，开始回忆起事情到底是怎么发生的。

小孩子趁着无人的时间，溜进房间，清亮的双眸紧紧地盯着年长的哥哥，乖巧地问道：“哥哥，做吗？”  
“做什么？”正躺在床上刷着手机的圣代并没有第一时间反应过来。  
“做爱啊。”  
圣代骤然纠结在一起的五官表达着自己的疑问。跟两个小孩子分到一组的圣代刚开始总觉得自己跟他们有些代沟，好不容易觉得自己开始了解这些小孩子的时候，Doggie开门就给了他一个暴击。  
见对方并没有拒绝，小孩子反手锁了门，顺势爬上了圣代的床，撑在他身边，理不直气也壮地说道：“大家不都这样吗？”  
“有吗？”圣代的眉头皱的更紧了，甚至觉得这句话的冲击比上一句都大。正盘算着怎么不伤害小孩子的情况下拒绝，圣代侧头就看到了Doggie一双好看的puppy eyes，正目不转睛地盯着自己，一脸无辜，眼角的泪痣像是会勾引人一般的让他挪不开视线。  
【怪不得叫Doggie。】

气氛因为两个人的沉默和对视开始变得暧昧，Doggie单手撑起身体，一点点凑到对方跟前去，小孩子支撑着身体的手紧紧的抓住了灰色的床单，另一只手试探着想要去捧住圣代的脸，视线在对方的眉眼和双唇间来回打量，细细瞧着对方的表情，生怕受到拒绝，又期待着邀请。  
Doggie的紧张和不安一览无余，像极了当时从TY的名单里落选时的他。纵使平时总是嚷嚷着自己是猛男的Doggie，其实也只是个被保护着长大的孩子，经历了太多冷暖的圣代总会不自觉的去照顾这个弟弟，去包容他，安抚他，纵容他，一如现在。圣代终于没忍住笑了，闭眼率先吻上了小孩子眼角的泪痣。

“哥哥你怎么不认真啊？”埋头苦干的小孩子停下了动作，撑起身体看着躺在自己身下圣代，皱着的眉头表达着不悦。  
被折腾的有些不快的圣代放下了自己原本挡着脸的手，看着Doggie挑了挑眉，有些好笑问道：“这种事要怎么定义认真啊？”  
“你都不叫啊！”  
“叫你妈！”圣代终于没忍住爆了粗口，反思着自己是不是平时太惯着这孩子了，“来，换你躺下面让我艹，让我听听你能叫多好听？”

显然是被圣代突如其来的爆发吓到了，Doggie的脸垮了下来，尚且留在圣代体内的性器也跟着有了萎靡的趋势。生怕给孩子吓出病来的圣代心又软了下来了，叹了口气，捂着脸解释道：“我不太习惯，没有特别舒服的感觉。”

小孩子这才注意到对方一直半硬不硬的分身，犹豫了片刻缓缓抽出了自己的性器。正当圣代以为对方放弃了的时候，后庭却挤入了两根手指。  
“卧槽你干嘛？”圣代被吓的一个激灵，抬头就看到Doggie一脸认真的研究着自己的下半身，嘴里还喃喃说道：“怎么会不舒服呢？”  
“我他妈又不是女的！”圣代觉得自己刚才会心软就很离谱，小孩子的手指在体内不断的探索按压，陌生不适的触感不断传来，圣代刚想开口让Doggie出去，却被小孩子一个灵性的勾手，刺激到了最隐秘的触点。从未体验过的感觉从脚趾沿着脊椎一路传至大脑，体内的每一处神经末梢都像被微电流所麻痹，圣代张口深吸一口气压抑住几乎要冲出喉咙的喘息声。  
“原来在上面，怪不得。”看到圣代的反应，Doggie深知自己摸索到了对方最敏感的地方，小孩子像是偷吃了奶油的小狗一般开心的笑了起来，手指灵活地不断轻按刺激着那里。  
密集地快感一阵又一阵的传来，圣代的分身本能的勃起涨大，呼吸声也越来重，几乎要捂着嘴才能压制住喉间的轻哼。小孩子抽出手，双手都抚摸上年长者充血的性器，表皮甚至能摸到凸起的青筋。小孩子来回撸动着炙热的性器，陌生的爱抚让圣代思绪都被抽空，自己的队友正在帮自己做手工活的认知逐渐淡化，快感逐渐剥夺理智。

圣代闷哼着射在了Doggie手里，小孩子像是收获了战利品一般高兴，恶劣的笑了起来。真正让圣代觉得事情变得糟糕的是，当小孩子拍了拍自己腿让自己趴着的时候，没有回过神来的自己竟然真的也就照做了。  
后入的姿势总是让两个人结合的更深入，小孩子扶着圣代的腰每一下都顶到最深处，对着敏感的那点恶意地来回摩擦，圣代感觉自己从未如此狼狈过，被生理的快感击溃了尊严，脱力的双手早已支撑不住自己的身体，脸深深地埋在枕间，试图将喘息声也藏好。却不想小孩子从背后抱上来，紧紧地贴着圣代的躯干，撩开圣代的T恤，双手恶趣味地捏上对方的乳珠，满意地听到对方的低呼声，在他耳边轻轻说道：“这不是叫的特别好听吗，哥哥？”  
小孩子恶魔般的低语让圣代像是被击中，明明看不见Doggie此刻的脸，圣代却好像可以想象他脸上此刻玩味的笑容。圣代恍惚间明白了，或许Doggie从来不是什么纯良的小奶狗，这个男孩子站上舞台的时候，那个极具攻击性的人格或许才是他本来的面目。  
他天生就是猎犬。

“不行了就给我滚出去。”  
男人总是更懂得如何激怒另一个男人，果不其然，Doggie不再说话，直起腰扶着对方的腰大开大合地操弄，像是要顶穿对方一般地肆意攻击。圣代的身体本能地跟着律动，也不在藏着自己的喘息声，对他来说只想尽快结束这场噩梦。  
有些人的声音会因为情动而变的低沉，就像Doggie，而有些人，却会变得格外清亮，就像圣代。圣代悦耳的叫声像是一剂强心剂打在了小孩子的身上，分外卖力。

这场突如其来的性事也结束的仓促，Doggie交代在圣代身体里的时候，圣代颤抖的双腿终于无法再支持身体的重量，整个人陷在了床垫里。不想汗淋淋的小孩子却也粘粘糊糊地贴了上来。正当圣代以为对方又想来嘲讽自己的时候，小孩子却又换上了那副软糯的嗓音。

“哥哥，如果这次赢了比赛可以再来一次吗？”


End file.
